El mar y un accidente
by shadow66 princess
Summary: Tsunami quiere que Tachimukai aprenda a surfear, así que insiste hasta el cansancio...¿Como terminara la situación? *Yaoi**Lemon*. One-shot.


Hi! Bueno, esta vez traigo un fanfic sencillo, un one-shot dulce como la miel~ jajaja sobre una de mis parejas favoritas nwn estoy ideando varios fanfic's de varios capítulos pero no estoy muy segura de publicarlos, no se porque ahora mi confianza se a ido a los suelos lol perdónenme! Mejor dejo de molestarlas con mis cosas. Pasemos a la historia!

**Titulo:** El mar y un accidente.

**Autora:** Shadow Princess/Kitsune.

**Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven.

**Pareja:** Tsunami JousukexTachimukai Yuuki.

**Géneros:** Romance, algo de humor.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia es YAOI -ROMANCE ENTRE CHICOS- ademas contiene LEMON -Sexo explicito- así que si eres homofobo, menor de edad o de mente sensible por favor sal de esta historia y así nos evitamos problemas, no quiero quejas después! Por cierto, no se mucho sobre surf así que no se si están bien las cosas como las explico jeje gomen ne!

**Disclamier:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si así fuera Kazemaru ya habría sido acorralado por Endou en los vestidores vacíos y la serie seria clasificación XXX, hago esto solo para satisfacer mi imaginación y no gano nada con ello. Todos los derechos de los personajes le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

Un chico alto, moreno y de cabellos rosados llevaba semanas insistiendo con lo mismo e incluso durante los entrenamientos no dejaba de molestar al portero suplente del Inazuma Japan.

-¡Vamos, Tachi, dejame enseñarte a surfear! Sera muy divertido -comentaba pero el otro estaba mas concentrado deteniendo casi todos los tiros que sus compañeros de equipo le lanzaban, llego el turno del surfer para disparar y sonrió ampliamente.

-Hagamos algo Tachimukai -comento divertido, con su pie encima del balón, todos sus compañeros veían la escena sonriendo de forma nerviosa, si el castaño no accedía a la petición de su compañero, ellos terminarían obligando a que aceptara, estaban hartos de oír la misma historia todos los días- Si anoto gol, aceptaras que te enseñe a surfear -ofreció, mirándole de forma divertida mientras el tímido chico se lo pensaba un momento, su pareja cuando quería llegaba a ser bastante engañoso- ¡No me digas que tienes miedo, Tachi! -el de ojos azules frunció el ceño y se puso en posicion, golpeando las palmas de sus manos.

-Solo tira ya, Tsunami -se quejo en voz baja, no era el tipo de los que gritaban, o se molestaban fácilmente pero si había algo que heria su orgullo era que lo subestimaran como portero y Tsunami lo sabia y había utilizado eso a su beneficio.

-¡Tu puedes Tachimukai! -le apoyo el portero titular de Inazuma, sonriendo ampliamente mientras a su lado Kazemaru solo suspiraba sin creerse que el castaño apoyara una apuesta tan absurda, una sonrisa ligera se dibujo en sus labios.

-¡Ok, aquí voy! -grito emocionado el moreno, sonriendo, acomodándose para hacer su famoso tiro- ¡Impulso Tsunami! -golpeo con fuerza el balón, que en verdad llevaba un buen efecto y seria difícil de detener. Cuando apenas el chico de ojos azules iba a golpear el balón para evitar que entrara en su portero...-¡Yuuki en esa posición se te ve un lindo trasero! -grito sin pudor alguno el pelirrosa, sonriendo y haciendo que el resto de sus compañeros casi se cayeran al suelo por la tremenda tontería que había dicho el otro.

Los colores se subieron al rostro del segundo portero, su piel se puso roja hasta las orejas y se obligo a cerrar los ojos con sorpresa, trastabillo un poco y no pudo golpear el balón, que entro directo a la portería, marcando un gol- ¡Tsunami! -se quejo en voz alta Tachimukai que estaba arrodillado en el pasto.

-¡Parece que gane! Te enseñare a surfear y eso te servirá para mejorar tus técnicas -comento sonriendo mientras llevaba sus manos tras su nuca, apoyándolas de forma despreocupada.

Yuuki se levanto del suelo y se acerco, algo enfadado- Tsunami eso fue trampa, me distrajiste a propósito -se quejo, aun con las mejillas rojas.

-Si bueno...-se rasco la mejilla- ¡Fue una estrategia! Ademas lo que dije no era mentira jeje -se disculpo, el moreno o al menos eso intento.

Endou se acerco hasta su compañero de portería- Vamos Tachimukai no es para tanto, ademas Tsunami tiene algo de razón, el aprender a surfear te ayudara a mejorar tu condición física como portero ademas de ayudarte con tus técnicas -intento animarle para que por fin cediera a la petición del otro.

-También pienso que seria muy bueno, para aumentar el poder de defensa del equipo, que entrenaras de esa forma -comento el estratega que mantenía los brazos cruzados mientras el resto del equipo esperaban la respuesta del menor que miraba fijamente el suelo, pensando la propuesta, todos los demás veían el lado positivo de aprender surf pero le daba algo de miedo ademas ellos no conocían a Tsunami, sabia que tenia intenciones no muy inoventes...siempre era así, era vergonzoso.

-...Esta bien, enseñame a surfear, por favor Tsunami -levanto el rostro, mirando fijamente al moreno que simplemente ensancho su sonrisa y le paso el brazo por los hombros.

-¡Claro, mañana muy temprano iremos a la playa a entrenar! -dijo bastante animado y ansioso, no solo quería ver a su novio con poca ropa, también deseaba mostrarle el otro deporte que era parte importante de su vida al igual que el soccer y claro...seria interesante si pudiera convencerlo de que hicieran algunas 'cosas' bajo el agua.

Después de aquel pequeño incidente, el entrenamiento siguió sin mayores contratiempos, cuando terminaron y volvieron al campamento, Tachimukai se encontraba aun molesto con el moreno y lo expresaba siendo cortante con él ademas de tener un puchero en su rostro que le hacia ver aun mas lindo, claro que el no se daba cuenta, y solo por ver esa adorable expresión el surfer no se arrepentía de hacerlo enfadar un poquito.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana, el segundo portero se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cama, en posición fetal mientras abrazaba con fuerza una de sus almohadas. Lentamente la puerta de la habitación, que ocupaba, se abrió y en silencio alguien entro acercándose hasta el borde de la cama, observando con ternura y complacencia al mas joven que dormía, se inclino ligeramente, casi pegando sus labios a aquel oído- ¡Buenos días, Tachi! -susurro el moreno, en el oído ajeno con un tono divertido, despertando de golpe al castaño que termino sentándose en la cama mirando hacia todos lados en shock por la forma en que había sido despertado.

-Tsunami, no vuelvas a hacer eso...-se quejo, poniendo un gesto de enfado bastante infantil, haciendo que el de cabellos rosadas sonriera aun mas ampliamente. La vista del portero fue a dar con su reloj de mesa que marcaba las 5 am- No voy a hacer nada contigo, es muy temprano -murmuro avergonzado, con el rostro rojo, su novio tenia en la cama un apetito insaciable y no es que le molestara pero era vergonzoso.

-Jajaja no, no vine por eso pero ahora que lo dices...algún día intentare algo como eso -murmuro pensativo como haciendo nota mental de aquello- Hay que irnos, la playa a esta hora es perfecta para surfear, ponte el traje de baño y una sudadera, anda -se inclino y beso con suavidad los hermosos labios de su pareja- Te espero fuera del edificio -susurro, acariciándole la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos para que Yuuki saliera del edificio, encontrándose de nuevo con Tsunami que sostenía dos tablas de surf. El segundo portero traía unos pantalones de nado, corto y entallados de color azul oscuro, unos tenis desgastados y la chaqueta del uniforme del equipo, el de ojos negros se quedo unos segundos embobado con la imagen del tierno adolescente pero sacudió la cabeza obligándose a concentrarse- Toma, tachi esta sera tu tabla -le entrego una del mismo tamaño de la suya solo que esa era de un azul muy pálido.

-Gracias hmm no estoy muy seguro de esto, Tsunami -murmuro con algo de temor, acomodando la tabla bajo uno de sus brazos, sintió como su acompañante le daba un suave empujón en la espalda animándole para que comenzara a caminar y así lo hizo, tenia miedo al mar, a las enormes olas y a decepcionar a su pareja sino aprendía a hacerlo como debía.

-No digas tonterías, yo voy a enseñarte y entonces te gustara montar las enormes olas -susurro, sonriente mientras lo empujaba desde atrás para que apresurara el paso. No tuvieron que caminar mucho para llegar a la playa, unos minutos después y ya se encontraban sobre la arena, mirando el vaivén de las olas del extenso mar.

-Bien lo primero es aprender la postura sobre la tabla -comento dejando su tabla sobre la arena mientras el otro le imitaba, se coloco encima de la tabla mostrando la postura correcta para surfear como si estuviera sobre las olas del mar- ¿Ves? Así vas a poder mantener el equilibrio, necesitas dominar esta posición para no caerte -explico- Ahora muéstrame como lo haces Tachi -le sonrió con ternura, el castaño asintió con algo de nervios, subiéndose a la tabla, estaba algo resbalosa y no ayudaba mucho a mantener el equilibrio, imito lo mejor que pudo la postura que había visto hacer millones de veces al chico de Okinawa- ¿Ah...así esta bien? -pregunto con timidez, se sentía fijamente observado por Jousuke, le examinaba, y era algo incomodo.

-Hmm bueno no esta del todo mal pero tampoco esta bien -susurro, acercándose, poniéndose detrás del ojiazul, le tomo de la cintura con firmeza- Saca un poco mas la cadera, de esta forma y...-se agacho deslizando sus manos hasta sus piernas, en especifico sus rodillas, esos roces aunque no iban malintencionados le provocaban escalofríos a Tachimukai- Y flexiona un poco mas las rodillas, tienes que alinearte sobre la tabla para que no te vayas a caer -volvió a levantarse, analizando de nuevo la anatomía- Mucho mejor, recuerda bien esa posición Tachi -le comento con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Asintió en silencio- Entonces ¿ahora que sigue? -pregunto le menor con algo de impaciencia.

-Vamos a brazear -comento para después sacarse la chaqueta del uniforme, quedando solo con las bermudas que usaba para surfear. Con algo de timidez el castaño también se saco la ropa de la parte superior de su cuerpo, tomo la tabla del suelo arenoso y siguió al otro hasta el mar, entrando y recostándose boca abajo sobre la tabla, intentando seguir el ritmo del pelirrosa, levantando el pecho, moviendo sus brazos en el agua, empujándose, era cansado y en definitiva le iba a ayudar a adquirir fuerza en los brazos.

-No te atrases, brazea mas fuerte y recuerda mantener levantado el pecho sobre la tabla -dijo en voz alta el moreno, el movimiento se le dificultaba al portero debido al oleaje constante y rápido que llevaba el océano en ese momento- aquí esta bien, esperaremos las mejores olas -se detuvieron a una distancia prudente de la playa. Tsunami termino sentándose a ahorcajadas sobre la tabla, sonriendo al ver como su novio luchaba por sentarse de la misma forma pero parecía algo cansado, y no era para menos con el esfuerzo físico que significaba surfear.

Se acerco y le ayudo a sentarse erguido sobre la tabla de surf- Listo, ahora hay que esperar una buena ola en el momento en que llegue, brazeas hasta ella y cuando este a punto de elevarse para romper tienes que levantarte sobre la tabla.-el joven castaño tenia una cara de confusión, y un gesto adorable de inocencia, parecía que no le había entendido del todo- Sera mejor que te muestre como se hace -le sonrió con suavidad y volteo a ver el oleaje, venia una buena cantidad de olas, se coloco los googles para cubrir sus ojos y brazeo directo hacia ellas, dejándose llevar unos metros, cuando la cresta comenzó a levantarse dando cátedra de lo que era rapidez y sobre todo equilibrio; se levanto quedando de pie sobre la tabla, en aquella posición que le enseño al menor y que también en su tiempo tuvo que mostrarle al capitán. Se deslizaba por el tubo de la ola, rozando el agua con la punta de sus dedos, subiendo y bajando por ella mientras sonreía de medio lado.

El portero suplente veía embelesado la imagen de su novio montando las olas, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su mirada brillaba intensamente, adoraba ver a Tsunami surfear, se veía tan varonil, tan controlado y hasta algo salvaje, no iba a mentirse le excitaba mucho verlo de esa forma, era como un fetiche, claro que nunca se lo diría al otro era demasiado vergonzoso.

El moreno se lanzo al agua, tomando su tabla apenas salio a la superficie, sacudió la cabeza intentando secarse, se acerco de nuevo a su novio- ¿Lo viste? Fue una ola perfecta, así es como tienes que hacerlo, Tachi -le sonrió- ¡Yo se que puedes! -le animo, el de ojos azules solo asintió en silencio, sonrojado.

Una ola se acerco y por fin el portero suplente se dio valor, acercándose, intento montarla pero termino cayendo, no podía creer que aquello fuera tan difícil, no podía mantener el equilibrio. Pero el era un chico muy decidido y no pensaba darse por vencido, si Jousuke podía hacerlo, el también.

Siguió intentándolo, una y otra vez, mientras el de cabellos rosas intentaba no perder la paciencia dándole algunos pequeños consejos- No, no...Tachimukai, mantén el equilibrio e intenta darle dirección a la tabla -le aconsejaba al mismo tiempo que el tímido ojiazul

Del mismo modo pasaron algunas horas, tras muchos intentos y caídas, una ola que parecía buena para un principiante comenzó a acercarse, Tachimukai brazeo y cuando empezó a elevarse se levanto sobre la tabla manteniéndose sobre ella mientras se deslizaba por el agua, por fin lo había logrado, sonreía ampliamente pero entonces el moreno, que había observado incrédulo la hazaña de su pareja, se percato de algo.

-¡Tachimukai, baja ahora! ¡Esa ola es muy grande! -le grito al portero suplente, apenas pronuncio aquello y la cresta se elevo aun mas sacando de balance al menor que termino resbalando y cayendo al agua con un fuerte golpe. Tsunami no lo pensó y se lanzo al agua, sumergiéndose, nado hasta Tachimukai que se encontraba semi-consciente, le tomo con suavidad de la muñeca y lo jalo hacia la superficie, dejándolo boca arriba para que no tragara mas agua, nado hasta la orilla junto al mas joven, y termino por acostarlo en la arena.

-Yuuki...-susurro preocupado, se inclino y le abrió la boca con delicadeza, dándole respiración de boca a boca junto con los primeros auxilios, se detuvo cuando escucho al chico toser e inmediatamente lo ayudo a sentarse, escupiendo el agua que había tragado. Un suspiro de alivio escapo de los labios del ojinegro, le abrazo con suavidad, estrechándolo con firmeza, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía los ligeros estremecimientos del cuerpo del menor.

-Tachi...pensé que te perdía -susurro Tsunami, sin soltar al otro, el alma por fin le regresaba de poco a poco al cuerpo.

-Tsuna...lo viste...pude montar una ola...-volvió a toser- podremos surfear juntos -susurro con la respiración algo agitada, cuando dijo aquello el moreno se alejo un poco, separándose del abrazo mirándole con curiosidad.

-¿Que dices? ¡Estuviste en peligro por mi terquedad, no debí insistir tanto para enseñarte a surfear! -murmuro con desesperación el surfer, el mas joven sonrió con ternura, el otro se preocupaba tanto.

-Solo fue un infortunado accidente, ademas estoy bien, ahora entiendo porque te gusta tanto surfear es casi tan bueno como el soccer -se sonrojo un poco bajando la mirada- Gracias por enseñarme -termino por decir con timidez.

El defensa dejo escapar un suspiro para cambiar su rostro serio por un gesto mas alegre, con una sonrisa en los labios, su novio siempre era tan adorable- De nada, gracias por confiar en mi -murmuro antes de volver a abrazarlo, tirándolo de nuevo en la arena, inclinando su rostro sobre el, muy rojo, rostro de Tachi que le observaba expectante, con los labios entreabiertos como una invitación descarada que mayor no pensaba desaprovechar.

Termino de eliminar la distancia que separaba a sus labios, en un roce tierno y casto, ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados, mordió suavemente el labio inferior del castaño para que entreabriera sus labios, después de dejar un suspiro, deslizo su lengua en aquel tibio interior, entrelazando suavemente ambos músculos, ahogando suaves suspiros por parte de ambos. En un momento tenia los brazos del menor rodeando su cuello, correspondiendo con intensidad el beso, aunque aun estaba avergonzado, al mismo tiempo que el pelirrosa se acomodaba encima de el, acariciando el suave cabello castaño con sus manos. La boca de su amado Tachimukai sabia salada en ese momento, el sabor del mar en los labios carnosos que tanto le gustaban y hacia del beso algo mucho mas delicioso.

Las manos del moreno bajaron por el pecho de su novio, acariciando la piel con sus dedos, pellizcando con suavidad los pezones del otro, haciendo que Tachi tuviera que separarse del beso para gemir, arqueando ligeramente su cuerpo, momento que aprovecho el surfer para bajar sus labios con besos dulces por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello donde se dedico a marcar la piel, succionando con fuerza y dejando marcas rojizas por todos lados.

El chico castaño echo el rostro a un lado- Ts...tsu...tunami...mmm -jadeo haciendo que sus cuerpos enteros se rozaran en una ruda caricia, intentando aplacar todo el placer que sentía, su cuerpo ardía, necesitaba sentir al otro. La lengua de Jousuke se deslizaba por su clavícula, chupando la piel, suspirando mientras el salado sabor, mezcla del agua de mar y el sudor, explotaba dentro de su boca- Aaahh...no...no aguanto mas -gimoteo con algo de frustración sintiendo el bulto atrapado en sus pantalones cortos para nadar.

Tsunami decidió complacer a su novio, con algo de desesperación le bajo el ajustado traje de nado al ojiazul para después hacer lo mismo con sus bermudas para nadar, rozo con un dedo el miembro de su pareja, deslizándolo desde la punta, que se encontraba algo húmeda, hasta la base.

La playa se encontraba desolada pero aun así el peligro de ser descubiertos seguía ahí, aunque al moreno poco le importa, en cambio al portero suplente si que se avergonzaba con solo pensarlo sin embargo no quería que el otro se detuviera, el estar en una situación así solo hacia que su anatomía ardiera con mayor excitación- Aaaahh...tsu...tsuna...-gimió, mordiendo su labio inferior, en el momento en que el mayor tomo sus erecciones, frotándolas juntas, acariciando la piel de ambos miembros. La sensación era increíble, no pudo contenerse y también llevo una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos, rozando la sensible piel de la erección de su novio. Ambos gemían en voz baja, al unisono, buscando la satisfacción del otro aun mas que la propia.

La mano libre del ojinegro se deslizo hasta la entrada de Yuuki, acariciando con dos dedos de forma superficial antes de comenzar a meterlos con cuidado, sin dejar de hacer aquel placentero y muy lento roce entre sus erecciones, haciendo que el, usualmente, doloroso proceso de dilatación apenas fuera una ligera molestia.

Metía y sacaba sus dedos con suavidad, haciendo un movimiento de tijera para ensanchar la piel, presionando las paredes de su interior, sacando mas y mas gemidos al portero que apenas si podía respirar- Ya...so...solo hazlo! -se quejo con la voz áspera, haciendo que el defensa dibujara una sonrisita en sus labios.

-Esta bien pero...ayudame y ya sabes como hacerlo -murmuro con la voz baja y ronca, sacando sus dedos, dándole un tono sensual a la frase que hizo que el menor se sonrojara hasta las orejas y tuviera que tragar saliva pesadamente. Tachimukai no se negó, cerro los ojos abochornado al mismo tiempo que volteaba el rostro, abrió sus piernas con descaro flexionando sus rodillas, juntando las piernas con su pecho, sosteniéndolas con sus manos dándole una perfecta y descarada visión de su entrada así como de su miembro erguido.

Tsunami Jousuke nunca había visto nada mas erótico, tuvo que contenerse para no venirse antes de tiempo, tomo una bocanada de aire, acomodándose y guiando su miembro hasta la entrada del otro, rozando con la punta antes de empujar sus caderas suavemente, iniciando la penetración. La mandíbula de Yuuki se tenso, respirando ruidosamente, ya no dolía tanto como las primeras veces pero lo que nunca superaría seria la vergüenza que todo eso le provocaba, se percato del estremecimiento del cuerpo de su novio cuando el miembro erecto por fin se encontró completamente en su interior, dentro de su cuerpo, ese pene palpitaba causándole un cosquilleo agradable mientras aumentaba el calor que desde el inicio del encuentro se había instalado en su vientre.

Ese era el momento que mas disfrutaban cuando hacían el amor, ambos se encontraban no solo unidos en cuerpo físico sino también de forma mental y emocional. Sus latidos se oían con mas fuerza, iban al mismo ritmo, sus respiraciones eran erráticas mientras que se sentían completos e intentaban prolongar ese momento todo el tiempo que fuera posible hasta que la necesidad les obligara a seguir, cosa que no tardo en suceder.

Un ligero movimiento de las caderas del portero le hizo saber a su amante que tenia que seguir, se obligo a acallar un suspiro al mismo tiempo que casi sacaba por completo su erección para luego volver a empujarla con fuerza en aquel interior, sacando gemidos roncos a ambos. El vaivén era profundo, entraba y salía con fuerza, una y otra vez mientras escuchaba los eróticos gemidos del menor que había comenzado a mover sus caderas al ritmo que imponían las embestidas del pelirrosa, sintiendo que tocaba el cielo cada que la entrepierna de su pareja rozaba aquel punto en su interior que le hacia temblar, arqueando su cuerpo, soltando el agarre que tenia en sus piernas para envolver con ellas la cintura del mayor, empujándole aun mas adentro de su cuerpo.

Las manos del castaño se aferraron a la arena- M-maas...por favor...ahh tsuna -susurraba entre gemidos, algunas lagrimas de placer rodaron por sus mejillas al sentir como el moreno obedecía su petición y le embestía con mas fuerza, apoyando sus manos sobre la arena para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre el otro.

Con cada penetración ambos dejaban escapar algún jadeo o gemido, sus caderas chocaban bruscamente, la ansiedad de la excitación les obligaba a buscar alivio. Otra estocada precisa, en aquel estrecho interior que lo asfixiaba, y el cuerpo del ex-medio campista se arqueo con fuerza, abrazándose al cuerpo del defensa con fuerza, soltando un grito ahogado de placer al tiempo que eyaculaba manchando sus vientres.

La entrada del ojiazul se estrecho, de forma casi imposible, en el momento del orgasmo. Tsunami no pudo seguir aguantando mas y dio un empujón a sus caderas con suavidad, llegando al clímax con un sonido gutural de placer al mismo tiempo que se venia dentro de su pareja, llenándolo con su semilla.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, mantenían los ojos cerrados y sus cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor por el esfuerzo, apenas se estaban recuperando del encuentro. Después de unos segundos por fin se miraron a los ojos, los dos sonreían, claro que el portero lo hacia con vergüenza y timidez.

Tsunami se inclino y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- Vamos a bañarnos en el mar -susurro divertido al ver como el menor se negaba a ver su propio cuerpo que estaba lleno de los fluidos de ambos, para facilitarle las cosas se volvió a poner sus bermudas e hizo lo mismo con el short de nado del mas joven, que agradeció con una sonrisita nerviosa ademas las mejillas rojas.

Le ayudo a levantarse de la arena y ambos entraron al mar, dejando que el agua limpiara cualquiera resto de semen o sudor, de un momento a otro el defensa sintió como los brazos de Yuuki le rodeaban desde atrás- ¿Tachi? ¿Te pasa algo malo? -pregunto preocupado y con un ligero tono de curiosidad.

-No es solo que...te amo y quería decírtelo -sonrió con ternura e inocencia, en uno de esos gestos que tanto le gustaban al ojinegro, se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente, rodeando la cintura del menor con sus brazos en un contacto protector y cercano.

-También te amo y...nunca mas te dejare subir a una tabla de surf -comento divertido, soltando una risita que logro que el portero suplente inflara las mejillas sonrojadas haciendo un puchero que el surfer se riera aun mas, al final termino contagiando a Tachimukai que también sonrió.

-Debo agradecer que de ahora en adelante me protejas de los peligros del mar -el menor le dio un suave beso en la nariz- Ahora regresemos juntos, ¿Sip? -ladeo suavemente su cabeza, esperando una respuesta.

-Claro, yo contigo Yuuki, a donde quieras -susurro en su oído, después de inclinarse, aferrando su mano a la mano del menor que tenia el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza, salieron del agua para después terminar de vestirse. El ojiazul no iba a dejar de practicar surf aunque el otro se lo pidiera y ya encontraría la forma de convencer a su amado surfer de seguir enseñándole, ademas si todas las practicas siempre iban a terminar como la de ese día, Tsunami no se negaría o al menos eso pensaba Tachimukai Yuuki al mismo tiempo que tomaban cada uno sus tablas de surf para iniciar el camino de regreso al campamento, aun tomados de la mano.

FIN.

**Notas:** ¿Y, que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado, en algunos días mas traeré otras historias, así que si les gusta lo que leen, esten pendientes ;D

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Bye!


End file.
